Always To Be Remembered
by MajorStupoid
Summary: Roxas is gone. The war is over, and everyone's happy. Well, almost everyone. Xion is broken, and she would do anything to get him back. As she says her final goodbyes to her friend, she finds an unfamiliar face about another war brewing. With hers and all her friends' lives on the line, will she be able to stop it before it happens, or will war rage again?


Summary: After the death of Queen Namine, and the return of King Mickey, everyone is happy again, except for five people: Roxas's friends. Still at the grave of her lover, and best friend, she is encountered by a strange boy, or lack-there-of named Joshua. He tells her strange things, and since she's getting hopeful, that only means things will get worse. That's what always happens, right? Well, she doesn't know anything else, except that no matter how far away he is, Roxas Hikari is always to be remembered.

"W-what did you say?" I asked.

"I said Roxas sent me. You are Xion, right?"

"Y-yes, but…but that's impossible!"

The boy held his hand up, and Roxas's Keyblade popped into his hand.

"He wants you to find him, somewhere far away. He wants to see you again."

"But he's dead!"

"No, he's me. I'm him. We are one."

"Why!"

He continued babbling. "Vanitas, Ventus, Roxas, Sora, you, all are connected by heart."

"What are you talking about kid?"

"You must stop him. Vanitas will bring about the end. The end of all."

"Who's Vanitas?"

"When Ventus was released, the darkness in his heart escaped and took form. He will bring back the worst nightmare this land has ever known, the Heartless. The darkness in people's hearts which take form."

"Why? Who are you?"

"Joshua. Here, I believe that you should give it to him when you see him."

He threw me the Keyblade, and it disappeared in my hand.

"Seek out Roxas. He'll know what to do."

Then Joshua sprouted wings, and flew into the heavens. What?

Whatever, I didn't have time. If what he said was true, then we need to find Roxas and fast. Where would he be? Wait, I know exactly where he'd be.

"King Mickey!"

"Xion, it's really great to see you."

"Your majesty, you have to get Roxas out of his Keyblade."

"Xion, we can't. He won't let us."

"Please, there's no time to explain. Please try again."

"This will be the last time."

King Mickey and I rode to the sacred spring, where he separated Ventus, Terra, and Aqua.

I put his Keyblade on the shrine, and King Mickey used his sacred Keyblade to try and bring Roxas back. It takes about fifteen minutes of suspense, but then, there he was, sleeping like the rock he was, or is.

As soon as his body was full, he shot up. "What?" he mumbled. He stood and stretched. "What happened?"

"R-Roxas?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Roxas."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Roxas!"

"Send me back."

I grabbed his shoulder. He turned to face me. His eyes were a mixture of confusion, fear, and frustration.

"Roxas, I'm glad you're back."

"I'm not, I'm still dead. Did Joshua tell you?"

"He told me to find you."

"Then you know that have to stop Vanitas."

"Yes. But why did he tell me to find you?"

"I know Vanitas, in a way. When Ventus was in my head, Vanitas was technically there too, representing the darkness that clouded his vision. That was why he was so hell-bent on revenge. Now that it's its own being, it'll do anything to end all life as you know it."

"Then what do we do?"

"I can only stay for so long. You have to face him alone, like I had to, except for me it was meta-physical, while for you it is more likely going to end up as…"

"I get it, but why do you have to leave?"

"I don't belong here anymore. I'm dead Xion. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry. If I died against my will I could maybe stay, but I lost my heart of my own will. Sorry again. Don't worry, I'll always be with you, in your heart. Goodbye."

He kissed me lightly, and then he faded into the light.

Now I really miss him.

What would I tell the others? "Hey I'm going to track down a manifestation of Ventus's darkness. See ya!"? No, that wouldn't work.

I went to Ventus. He was hanging out with Terra and Aqua. It was kind of weird as him and Roxas could be identical twins.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Ventus, alone?"

They looked at each other.

"Sure," he walked away with me. "What is it Xion?"

"Your darkness."

"Vanitas is my responsibility, don't get in the way." He ordered sternly, but not harshly. "Xion, please don't try and fight him. He'll take your worst fears, and make them reality. Besides, I'm sure Roxas wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"You've hurt me before."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but back then, I was blind, vengeful. I still hope you can forgive me."

"On one condition, I get to help stop Vanitas."

"Oh geez, please stop."

I sighed. "No, it's as much of my responsibility as it is yours. It's partially my fault Vanitas got released…but it was mostly Sora's."

He chuckled. Then he turned serious again.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Well, fine, but don't blame me if anything goes wrong. We leave tomorrow at dawn, no more tag-alongs."

"Okay, see you then."

The next morning I packed food and water for three days, loaded it on my horse, and went to Ventus new house.

"Hey, ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We started off, into the west (another reference), and traveled for a long time.

"So, how do you know he's this way?"

"I don't."

"Then why are we-?"

"He'll come to me. He always has, he always will."

I looked ahead of us, and saw bright light, that I assumed was the sun, but soon both of us were knocked off our horses.

"Hey _Ventus_, long time no see."

"Vanitas. Get back in my body."

"Now why would I do that, dear brother?"

"Don't call me that. You're not my family."

"Oh, but am you. I know you're terrified of me. Terrified of the Darkness of the Unknown."

"Is that what you plan to do?"

"What is that?"

"I'm glad you asked Ms. Xion. The Darkness of the Unknown is a little Experiment that was never used. However, it was perfect. It is the ability to corrupt hearts, and turn people over to the darkness in their hearts. It could even bring back what was left of dead beings, and turn them to evil. Then the world would be in chaos, and I would finally be happy."

"Why would you do that?" I yelled at him. "Your goal is to just spread anarchy and chaos?"

"He is anarchy and chaos. But he ends now."

"Oh, look at the time, I must be off. I have to whip up a few challenges before you reach me, if you survive that long."

He disappeared into a dark portal.

Ventus looked at the ground.

"If the Darkness of the Unknown is his plan, then everyone will be in danger, even Terra and Aqua-"

"-and Sora, and us." I added. "Come on, we have to catch up to him."

We hopped on our horses, and went on our way. When it got dark out, we made a camp, and started a fire.

"Xion."

"Yeah,"

"Is Roxas doing alright?"

"Huh?"

"You talked to him. Is he okay?"

"…yeah, more grouchy, like you."

"Hey!"

We heard rustling in a tree near us. Ventus put his hand toward it, and it was knocked down. Out came Sora, Terra, and Aqua.

"I told you we were going alone."

Sora stood. "Sorry Ven, it was my idea. Xion didn't tell me anything, so I got worried and followed you. Then they tried to stop me, but ended up coming along anyway."

"Yeah sure, they're always worrying about me."

"Ven, what are you going doing?" Terra asked.

"Vanitas. He has to go back inside me where he belongs. He's my-"

"-Our-"

"-responsibility. No one else has to risk their lives for this."

"Ven," Aqua started. "You don't have to face this alone. We're your friends. We'll help you guys."

"No, after what happened, I couldn't…"

"We'll be more careful this time."

"We don't want any of you getting hurt for something that was our responsibility to begin with, except Sora, it was mostly his fault."

"What?!"

"Nothing, anyway, please just go home."

"Xion. I'm not going to go away, you know that."

"Neither will we Ven, we won't let you go alone."

We both sighed.

"Fine, but no more people are coming."

They all nodded, and made themselves comfortable.

"So, what is his plan?"

"The Darkness of the Unknown."

"What?!" Terra and Aqua yelled.

"Then what are we doing here?!"

"What's the Darkness of the Unknown?" Sora asked.

"Only the one thing that Keyblade exists for. It's the reason why Kairi was corrupted. Somebody corrupted her heart, that's what it does. It enhances the darkness in your heart so it overpowers the light and you lose control of anything. Vanitas was a natural form of it, in a way. Now he wants to use it on what we guess would be anyone and everyone." Ventus explained.

"Again, why are we standing around?! Ven, you know better than to underestimate the darkness." Terra scolded, though it seemed more like Aqua would do it for him.

He turned to me. "And you called me grouchy. Him more so than me."

"Very true, but that's what Aqua's for. They need each other."

"Huh?"

"Please, I haven't seen either of you out of each other's presence."

"So?"

"Has it always been like this with them?" Sora asked. Ven nodded.

"Let it go guys. They'll be blind until they see it themselves."

"See what?" they both asked.

"Nothing."

After ten minutes, Terra and Aqua couldn't sit down anymore. They started pacing back and forth, begging to just get on with it.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Sora started. "The Darkness of the Unknown is why King Mickey got his Keyblade in the first place?" Ventus nodded, Terra and Aqua didn't pay attention. "And if Vanitas figures it out, then the world will be in a state equivalent of it exploding?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." I said.

"Then they have a good point. What are we doing here sitting around?"

"It's not like they'll get any sort of lead on us. Vanitas needs to rest, and while he's doing that, we're safe. Well, dawn is breaking, let's go."

"Finally." They sighed. "Come on, let's get a move on."

We moved swiftly as always, and then Vanitas came with one of his…challenges.

"No way…" Ven muttered. I looked ahead, and saw hundreds of the dark creatures, the heartless, and leading were…no…

"Uh, guys, I don't think this is a good idea." Sora sounded as scared as I was, but we still got off our horses, and summoned our Keyblades. "Wait, who's leading them? Oh my god."

"Kairi." Ventus muttered.

"Namine." I said in the same fashion. And no, they weren't two realities of the same being, it was both of them.

"But how-?" we were all speechless.

"How do you like them?" we heard Vanitas ask from behind us, and then he was in front of _them_. "Very special hearts, quite easy to manipulate really. It truly is a shame you had to destroy them. Luckily, I have brought them back, for a challenge of sorts for two of you."

"Yeah right. We're all fighting together."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. They'll eat all of your hearts if you do."

"Vanitas, stop playing games!" Ventus yelled at him. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh, I think I do." He snapped his fingers, disappeared, and soon, we were fighting for our lives.

Namine came straight after me, and she was good, real good, and as good as me. A right cross, a down thrust, a backhand knife, she knew every one of my moves before I made them, but so did I for her. We were even, until Kairi stepped in.

First off, it was two on one. Second, she was unpredictable to me, third I got my ass handed to me. I was beat to hell, but I kept fighting, no matter how battered my body got. That was until one of them twisted my arm behind my back, threatening to break it, and the other just hitting and hitting. I eventually retaliated, and swiped them away.

Then suddenly, another Keyblade appeared in my other hand. It was Roxas'. I didn't have time to question it. I actually stood a chance now, and I had fast enough reflexes and enough energy to last until someone else came and helped. I think it was Terra fighting Kairi, but I'm not sure.

Anyway, Namine was on the ground, I was ready to strike her down, but then all of our good memories flashed in my eyes, and I dropped the Keyblades. This gave her enough time to knock me unconscious, and walk away.

When I woke up, I was in heaven. Roxas was sitting by my side, treating my wounds, all alone. I noticed I had bandages on my elbow from when they nearly broke my arm, and a couple patches to cover up the cuts on my face.

"Roxas." I said dreamily and I grazed his cheek.

"Sorry, but no." My hopes dropped. "It's Ventus."

"Oh." I said disappointed. "Well, did we win?"

"Yeah, but both of the girls escaped, as did Vanitas. We suffered some injuries, mostly yours, but we'll manage."

I hopped up.

"Try not to strain your arm too much and it'll heal in a day or two."

"Hmmm, is it just me, or are we moving?"

"Yeah, a family recognized us and our wounds, and let us have it."

"Wow, that's convenient."

I slid on top of the thing, and carefully made my way to the front, where Sora was driving.

"Hiya Sora."

"Hey."

"Hmmm, you're awfully somber. What's up?"

"It's Aqua. She got a very deep gash along her arms and back. She's in the back; I thought you would've noticed."

"Oh no. I'm going to go see her."

"Okay, see ya later."

I climbed back in the back, and saw her blue hair. She was on her back, completely exposed on the top (don't you dare get any ideas you perverts!), and she did have a nasty gash diagonally all across her arms and back. Gross.

"A-Aqua?"

"Mhm?"

"How did this happen?"

"It was Terra's. I pushed him out of the way."

She pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Aqua, how can you be so open about your…chest?"

"Ah, I know no one here is a pervert."

"I'll trust you on that. Well, what do we do now?"

"Ventus told Sora to go southwest, and when there was nothing left, we would find him."

She stood and stretched.

"Well, I'm going to go see Ven and Terra." She said as she actually put a shirt on. "See ya."

I fell asleep after that.

I woke up in a black void.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?" he had his back turned to me.

"Why did you have to-?"

The scene changed. It was right before mine and Sora's hearts were eaten. Namine had her unfair trial, and then our hearts were stolen. Roxas came. He fought them…alone. We should've been there. Despite him having to deal with Ventus, he still had enough will to come and save us. When we regained our hearts, I remember seeing Roxas on the ground, nearly dead. He was starting to fade. I was in tears. I couldn't imagine life without him. Then he whispered "The price of freedom…was pretty steep, huh?"…and then he was gone.

The scene returned to the void. Except this time, it was Vanitas. He attacked. When I pushed him back, I got I swipe on his helmet. The glass broke, and it was Roxas inside.

I woke up with a cold sweat.

"Hmm? Hey sis, what's up?"

I saw Sora reading. WTF man?!

"Hello? Earth to Xion."

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I took a couple deep breaths. "Why are you reading?"

"What? A guy can't read?"

"…"

"Okay fine. I'm reading some old scrolls on balance between darkness and light, and what the heart has to do with it."

"What do they say?"

"They're really vague. But basically, most of them say that the heart is the center. The dark half is usually kept hidden, but for Keyblade wielders, both are visible. Weird, huh?"

"Does it say anything about if the dark half is taken away?"

"Nope."

"What if two dark halves are combined?"

"Nu-uh."

"Then what's the point?"

"Well, strengths, weakness of each, stuff like that."

"Since when have you read up on stuff like that?"

"Since now. You look tired."

"Just a bad dream. I'm going to get another couple hours."

This time, everything was white. Roxas was there again.

"Hiya." He said cheerily.

"…"

"What's wrong Xion?"

"Are you…you this time?"

"Of course. This isn't another nightmare."

"You knew about that?"

"Yeah, I am kind of in your mind since you have my Keyblade now. I just choose not to talk to you."

"So King Mickey can bring you out?"

"No. I already told you. I refuse to come out. But like I said, I'm always with you no matter what, you won't be alone."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Next time, be prepared for Namine and Kairi. They gave me and Joshua quite a bit of trouble up here."

"I thought they would go to hell."

"Eh, Joshua says that corrupted hearts usually revert to their natural form when they die, but for some reason these guys' hearts didn't."

"Okay, but…what would happen to Vanitas?"

"Vanitas can't die. He can only go back into Ventus where he belongs."

"What if he gets us? What if he corrupts our hearts?"

"Don't worry. If everyone else gets corrupted, I'll be there to make sure you don't, but it'll sting a little bit."

"O-okay. Thank you."

"Speak of the devil…"

I woke up very violently. The carriage was shaking violently too. "What's happening?" I yelled over the noise.

"What do you think?"

"Vanitas?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's get him."

"Sorry, but I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Huh?"

I looked around after I got out. The Heartless had most of us on their knees. Most being Sora, Terra, and Aqua. Ventus and I were the only ones in the carriage at the time so we lasted maybe five minutes before we were knocked unconscious.

When I woke up, I wasn't in any kind of cell. Hell, I wasn't even restrained. However, I felt really stiff, and even though you're probably thinking I'm a wimp, you haven't felt it, so shut up. I could barely move, and I didn't have any energy left in my body. I looked around, and was rather horrified to find that I was in a camp with millions of Heartless, literally.

I stood, and walked slowly around, very mindful of myself and the enemy. Then I saw something else.

"Terra!" He didn't even turn to me. "Terra, what's wrong with you?"

I grabbed his shoulder. He still didn't move an inch. I went around him. His eyes were completely black.

"Why, hello, Xion." I turned, it was Vanitas.

"What did you do to him?"

"You Keywielders are so tough to crack open. But him, he was very much like Namine and Kairi. The only difference is he still has a brain, unlike them. He had the courtesy to tell me all of your weaknesses."

"He wouldn't."

"I would." Terra said.

"Terra, please snap out of it. Remember who you're fighting."

He didn't answer.

"Okay, so maybe he doesn't have a complete brain anymore, more like half of one."

"Change him back, or I'll-" I started to attack, but my arms stung unbearably as soon as I began to thrust my hand forward.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Vanitas chided as he stood over me.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Your body. Heartless can do more than steal hearts. They can make a serum-like substance that makes it so that whenever you make any sudden movements, you experience extreme pain. It's still in its experimental stage, but I'll be sure that you'll share eventually."

"What are you going to do with me and my friends?"

"Nothing. You can't escape; therefore, you can't interrupt my master's plans."

"Master?"

"Terra, take her to the others."

Terra forcefully pushed me out, and into a rather heavily guarded tent. There the rest of them were there. Unconscious sure, but they were there. Namine and Kairi were there too, but they were still…you know…them.

I shook them violently.

"Huh? Oh man, what happened?" Sora asked.

They all groggily picked themselves up.

"We were captured." I answered.

"If we were, why aren't we in, like, cages, or cells?"

"He knows we can't escape. It's hopeless?"

"Where's Terra?" Ven and Aqua asked.

"He gave in."

"He wouldn't."

"He has. I've seen it."

"No…" they both dropped to the ground.

"Why can't we escape?"

"Heartless…millions of them. We never stood a chance."

Sora slapped me. "What are you saying? We're Keyblade wielders! We can take them."

"What about Terra, and Namine, and Kairi, and Vanitas?"

"Um…"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Why?"

"I have to talk to somebody."

I lie down, and fall into a light slumber.

"Xion, you look awful."

"That's not what you say to a girl, ever."

"Sorry. But I did my job. We're all screwed."

"I know."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"No."

"Huh?"

"That's not your real answer."

"Yeah, it is. We never stood a chance."

"Sure you did."

"What do you mean?"

"A Blade never gives up, no matter what."

"Roxas, it's hopeless!" I was getting angry now.

"No, it's not! Xion, wake up. You always have a chance. I'm not going to let you give up and die." He sounded like he was getting angry too.

I stood rapidly, but went under unbearable pain in the process.

"Xion, you can still fight."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Roxas, I can't. He won, live with it."

"Sacrilegious much?"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Xion, if you don't do something, I will."

"You won't help, Roxas."

"You'll see, just prepare for it."

I was jerked awake.

"Get up you little whore."

"Just leave me alone Vanitas." I was already pissed off as it was.

It felt like the serum crap had worn off.

"I can tell you are seething in rage. Just let it out."

I slashed at him angrily. He dodged, and kicked me back.

"That's right, give into it."

I leapt at him, and attacked with all my might, but, of course, it wasn't enough. Man, I've heard that line before.

Anyway, he flung his hand at me, and I was forced into a tree.

"Wow, wind magic is more useful than I thought." He said to himself.

I pushed myself to my feet.

"Hmm, do you know what Sora actually thought of Roxas?"

"Shut up."

"He thought he was worthless. I sad pathetic shell of a boy who used to be better, which was Ventus."

"Shut up!" I lunged at him again.

"That's odd; I should have control of you by now."

"Go away!"

I was pushed into another tree.

"When will you learn?"

He repeatedly punched my already injured body.

"Let me go!"

"Hmm, that's strange, it seems Roxas is…" he trailed off.

"I won't let you!" Whoa, why did I say that? "Vanitas!"

"_I can't watch any longer!_" Roxas yelled in my head. "_I'm taking over!_"

"No!" I yelled before I couldn't control myself.

I was amazing. No, Roxas was amazing. He was more powerful than all of us put together, well probably not. Eventually though, he was pushed back into a tent. Coincidentally, it was our holding cell of a tent.

"Roxas?" they all asked.

Hmm, so they see Roxas.

I picked myself up, or…you know what I mean.

I lunged, and slashed, swept him off his feet, and slashed him while he was down. Then Namine, Kairi, and Terra came in and massacred me. Well, they at least gave me a couple bruises before knocking me unconscious.

"Roxas!" I yelled angrily as I shot up.

Everybody looked at me weird.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Xion."

"Um, Xion's a girl."

I looked at myself, and saw I was in Roxas' body.

"Oh my god, this is so weird."

"Tell me about it."

"_Uh, sorry, I, um, messed up a little bit._"

"'messed up a little bit' my ass." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I just want to change back to my own body."

Suddenly, everything in my body hurt.

"_Hang on_"

I screeched in pain.

Then all of it went away, with a bright light, and no, I didn't die.

When I looked up, I saw…Roxas, except he had a halo, so I guess that meant he was, um, dead? I don't know.

Everyone was wide-eyed. He stood, and waved.

"Uh, hi." He greeted everyone sheepishly.

"Roxas!" Sora and I tackled him. "How did you…"

"Uh, well, basically, there's this guy named Joshua, and he's basically all-knowing, and basically, I know what to do, but first we have to get out of here, basically."

"Not without Terra." Aqua piped.

"I have to get Vanitas too." Ventus added.

"Not yet. Trust me we don't have time."

"Why? What is so important that we leave behind a friend?"

"An army to fight with, now, are you ready to get out of this hellhole, or what?" he said in a cocky manner.

We all nodded cautiously.

He stood, and walked up to Kairi and Namine. When he tried to walk past, they blocked him. They summoned their Keyblades, so did we.

"Get out of the way." He said calmly, but it felt strange hearing it. It was like he wasn't talking to them, but more their hearts or some bullshit like that.

They wavered, and stepped out of the way. Whoa, I just realized, Roxas was carrying two Keyblades. Oathkeeper and Oblivion, I think. He filed us out. On his way out, he stabbed both Kairi and Namine through the hearts.

"Fight, win, run, and follow my trail, I'll leave signs." He told both of them as their darkness materialized.

When their fight got under way, that caused enough of a distraction, for us to sneak by the preliminary guards, and then came Terra.

"Terra." Aqua called, but Roxas stopped her from going any farther.

"Stop." He whispered.

Roxas walked up to Terra. Terra attacked first. Roxas blocked, and they had a little duel. In the end it came to a test of strength. I don't know how, but Roxas won.

"Ven, Aqua, grab Terra, so we can get out of here."

They did so, and we escaped, just barely without getting caught.

"Roxas, what's this army?" I asked.

"You'll see." He answered in his usual laid back manner.

"Oh, so you're just going to be all secretive about it?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

I sighed. "I guess not, but it better be worth it."

"It will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Namine said so."

"You're kidding."

"No, I met her really up there. She's really friendly. So is Kairi, but she seems more like a friend to Sora. We each made an oath to each other. We will meet, for real, in living bodies, ours or not, and we be real friends."

"So that's where Oathkeeper comes from."

"Oblivion is that I perished into oblivion to safe you and Sora, because you are just so beautiful. Sora, eh, you wouldn't let me leave him to die."

"Wow, you're nice."

"I know, but still, we have to keep moving. Get up!" he told everyone. "We have a lot of ground to cover."

We walked, walked, walked until well into darkness.

"Okay, a couple more days of this, and we'll be in the Kingdom."

We all dropped to the ground, out of breath. He looked at us like you would a really, really fat guy on the ground out of breath.

"Have I been gone that long?"

"How can you still be standing?"

"Uh, I actually trained seriously, mentally and physically. You guys have been lazily mourning me."

"You were dead, what did you expect us to do?"

"Oh hey!" he exclaimed, now completely off subject. "Paupu Fruits!"

"Where?!" Sora asked excitedly.

"Here" Roxas threw us all one. None of us shared, and Roxas didn't eat at all.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Haven't you learned by now that I'm still dead?"

"Roxas, you're right here."

"Yeah, but once my job is done, I'm gone."

"Why can't you stay Roxas? I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry. I would stay if I could, but I can't. Joshua won't let me. We both know that it's for the best."

"How do you know that?"

"We know, okay, don't question it."

I didn't ask any more questions, because I knew he wouldn't let out any answers. So the next day we walked, and the day after that, we walked, and for another day, we walked.

Then finally, we saw more people.

Hey, you know what I just realized? Terra hadn't woken up yet. He won't actually for a while.

We heard rustling in the grass. Then two figures came from the darkness. I was prepared to fight immediately.

"Please….help…." one of them choked out before they both collapsed to the ground.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Ventus started a fire. I then saw that it was Namine and Kairi. How did they catch up to us so fast?

I could tell Ventus wanted to murder them, but Aqua held him still. Roxas leaned each of them on a tree, and left it at that. They were both bruised and cut up pretty badly, but those were their only injuries. Wait, here's a good question: Why do I care?

I don't know, I did my nightly duties, and those were sitting around. Then they stirred. They groggily lifted their eyes and looked around, and at each other.

"Namine, Kairi, how do you feel?" Roxas asked. They shook their heads. "Come on, spit it out."

"We're tired. Leave us alone."

"You didn't fight your shadow, run away from Vanitas for three or four days and find us to be left alone."

"Why don't we leave them alone? We should leave them there to die!" Ventus said as he stormed away. Aqua followed him. I think that's the first time either of them have left Terra's side since we escaped.

"Anyway," Roxas said, drawing their attention back to him. "Just stick with us. You two will be safe with them."

"Says who?" I questioned. "Roxas, no one wants them to stick around. Most of us would agree with Ven. When you leave, we'll probably ditch them somewhere."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Well, let's see, two rather attractive women in need of a 'knight in shining armor' in order for them to heal, and possibly give their love in return. You should see Sora for Kairi. Plus, you might be able to rekindle your friendship with Namine."

I looked to Sora, and was…blushing?

"Sora, help Xion tend to their wounds, I'm going to help Aqua calm down Ventus." He said as he went in the complete wrong direction.

"Huh?"

Then he left us with the girls, and I use the term 'girl' very loosely. I would call them monsters, and it would be more appropriate.

We took some spares leaves, and scraped all of the blood off. Then we used some of the ripped clothes we had on to cover them up.

"…are you Xion?" Kairi asked. Both pairs of their big blue eyes were trained on me.

"Yeah why?" I answered, uninterested.

"Namine told me that you're nice."

I didn't know how to answer that. I doubt anyone could resist their eyes; I never could resist Namine's.

"Um…I've changed a bit."

Okay, so I could answer it, just not very well.

"I can see…" Namine whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Mmm. For what?"

"Stealing your heart, and killing your…"

"That wasn't you." I said that more to myself, to try and convince myself that they weren't the monsters that I'd come to know. "It wasn't this half anyway."

She smiled a bit.

"You two should get some rest. We'll probably have another day of walking tomorrow." Sora said.

They obeyed, and we were left in silence. When the three others came back, Ven was still in a sour mood, and he and Aqua crashed too.

"So, what happened?" Roxas asked. I shrugged. "Come on." He nudged me.

"Ow, don't do that Roxas. It still hurts from when you took over my body."

"I thought I did pretty well."

"Yeah…right."

"You sound tired."

"I'm fine."

"You should get some rest. You too, Sora."

He nodded and fell asleep.

"Xion, it's fine. I'll watch our backs, okay?"

"I'm not sure I trust you yet."

"Why can't you?"

"Why would you come back, only to leave when we go somewhere?"

"Me and Joshua have a plan. Don't worry about it. We should be worrying about Vanitas."

What else would I be worrying about? Oh well.

"Fine, but-"

"Goodnight." He said, obviously getting annoyed.

I lie down cautiously, and fall into a slumber.

"Xion, wake up."

Oh man, it felt like I didn't sleep at all.

"And you said Sora was hard to get up." Roxas sounded genuinely annoyed now.

"I'm up. I'm up."

I hopped up, despite my exhaustion, and stretched. I saw the others were already up and ready, even Namine and Kairi.

"Okay, now that everybody is _finally_ up, let's go." He put emphasis on finally, and shot a glance towards me.

What was with him? Why was he so angry with me? Why was he so on edge?

After another day's worth of walking, we finally took a break.

Even as we were settling in for the night, he was wide awake and so edgy that he seemed like another person from the one he was two days ago.

"Roxas, how much farther is it?"

"Far enough."

Everybody left it at that, but I stayed awake to talk to him privately.

"Roxas."

"Go to sleep." He ordered.

"Roxas, what's wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"It's nothing, drop it."

"I can't drop it when you seem so pissed off for no reason."

He sighed. "We're not going to make it in time."

"What do you mean?"

"Vanitas is going to corrupt at least a third of the Kingdom's population before we're even at the destination. I tried to stop them with my magic, but they broke through."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I came to you sooner, or if I was stronger, we would've made it."

"We can always go back and stop them."

"What's the point?"

"Says the man who kept nagging me to not give up."

"I won't be able to help anyway."

"Sure you will. You are always in my heart, remember?"

"Maybe, but you guys will get massacred; I won't let you do that to yourself."

"We'll know the risks. I bet we'll all try and fight. At least we have a reason to."

"If everybody agrees, I won't object, but if they say yes, then I'll see you up there."

"Okay."

And with that, I fell asleep.

"What?!" I woke to the sound of Sora yelling. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Huh? What's up?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Of course we will!"

"You mean go and fight off the millions of Heartless that are threatening the land? Yeah!"

"Okay, then it's settled." Roxas said. "You guys will go and fight, while I go and get the reinforcements, deal?"

"Deal." We all said.

So we parted ways with our friend, and headed back the other way. You may think that the past journey with Roxas leading us was a waste of time, but that's only because it was.

Anyway, we found a cottage near where the darkness was corrupting the land.

"Ok, are we just going to rush into battle, risking our lives, just stalling for time while Roxas goes to get his reinforcements?" Terra asked after he came out of his semi-coma. Everyone nodded. "Um, how many are there?"

"Millions of them."

"Uh, yeah, I'm in, let's do it."

Aqua and Ven still looked a little worried for him, but they didn't object.

We ate whatever food we could scrounge up, and drank from the house well, and prepared for battle. Once we started heading out, everyone was restless to get it over with.

We were met by the gay lord, er, dark lord himself, Vanitas.

"Well, you have stolen my three disciples…"

"You mean prisoners." Ventus called.

"Perhaps, but you have also opposed my Master, and for that, you must pay dearly."

He called the orders, and the Heartless all came at us. All of our reflexes were on the edge. We ducked hacked slashed chopped dodged and swiped our way through the mess. The weird thing was that most of them just passed us by, and kept going. I wanted to go and stop them, but Sora held me back. We both knew that our battle was here.

Eventually, since there were only thousands left, we took all of the rest of them out. Then it was just Vanitas, and he was already fighting Ventus. We all held back. This was their fight and theirs only. Ventus had to overcome his darkness, and see the light, and wow that sounded cheesy.

Anyway, Vanitas was winning. Then Ventus was winning, and it kept going back and forth. Terra and Aqua looked to be resisting the urge to help their friend. Then they came to a power struggle, and apparently, Ventus was not good at that. Vanitas was pushing him to his knees.

"You must understand, Ventus, I've already won. The minimal army you defeated and let pass by were merely decoys for my Master's army. At least half of yours will be ours to control."

"N-no, I won't let you! You've hurt too many people."

He chuckled. T-then Vanitas pushed him back, went behind Ventus and…stabbed him…through the heart. The strange thing was, Ventus was chuckling.

"You do realize that (cough) you're coming with me." Then Ventus paid Vanitas back, and pulled him into his body.

"No!" Terra and Aqua ran to him, and we followed close behind.

"No, Ven, you can't die!" Aqua yelled at him, like it would make a difference. He was already fading.

"Terra…Aqua…I'm sorry…I failed…again. I love you two. Goodby…"

Then his chest never rose again.

Both of them teared up, especially Aqua. I did too, a little, but I never knew him that well. Terra carried his body, and we walked back.

Two weeks later: at the funeral

Everyone has read their speeches, and now they were saying their last goodbyes before his coffin was lowered. Even Roxas got permission from Joshua to come. Terra and Aqua took the longest, but that's to be expected, as they knew him and loved him the most.

I think everyone was saddened that day. He died nobly, taking down the most powerful enemy we've faced. I didn't want to see it. As his coffin was lowered, and it was covered in dirt, every one said their final, final goodbyes, and most of them left, except for the five of us.

You would not believe what happened next. "R-Roxas…where's your halo?" I asked.

"Huh?"

He felt where it was, and it was gone. He then felt his heart.

After that…Joshua appeared. "Um, Joshua, aren't I dead?"

"A life, for a life."

"You mean…"

"Yes Ventus may be gone here, but he still has a connection to your heart, no matter how much you don't want it. He actually gave his heart to you as he died. Now you have a second chance at life."

"But-"

"Roxas…just enjoy what you have, and cherish the memories of those you have lost. Do nothing else, except fight for the greater good."

And with that, he flew away. We were all speechless. First Ventus died, and now this. Wait…Ventus died. The effect just now hit me.

Ventus, in your name, I promise you this…you are always to be remembered, no matter how far you are, or where you are…we'll never forget you…


End file.
